Not Just For Tonight
by jacklavigne
Summary: A short and sweet first time story between the warrior and the bard.


_Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle and the Amazons do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I will return them once it has been finished, sadly. _

_Violence: There is no violence in this story, though an Amazon does get a little intimidated by a pair of ice blue eyes. There is also a curse word or two._

_Subtext: Subtext is maintext in this fanfiction. There is a little bit of steam, but sadly, no sex in this story. _

_If you are under the age of eighteen, or this type of story is illegal where you live, then close stop reading now. Close the page. _

_Author's Note: This is just a short first time story set sometime between Chakram and Succession. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Comments are very much appreciated._

_If you wish to send them to me, my email is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

Not Just For Tonight

It was the first night of the Summer festival in the Amazon Village. The village center was lit up brilliantly by several large bon fire's that flickered a soft orange light over the scantily clad women that surrounded them. The night air was warm, made even warmer by the seductive dancing of the Amazons that grinded against each other to the beat of the drums. Near one of the fire's, the Amazon Queen stood with another attractive Amazon, though the Amazon's beauty was nothing compared to the small bard's.

Gabrielle's muscular body glowed in the firelight, her ocean green eyes dark with open desire as she conversed with the Amazon. Everything about her screamed beautiful, from her full red lips to her tanned skin. But tonight as sweat from the heat glistened on her lithe body, her short blonde hair dishelved in the most sexy way, she was a vision. The whole Amazon Nation gazed at her in open awe and appreciation and glared at the woman she was with in jealousy, but none more so than the dark warrior hidden in the shadows.

"So, did you want to dance?" Gabrielle asked the dark haired Amazon in front of her, her voice husky as her eyes ran over the length of the woman's firm, strong body.

"M- My Queen," The Amazon replied, her eyes darting around nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but aren't you spoken for?"

"Excuse me?" The blonde said in disbelief, her shock displaying clearly on her features. "No, I'm not spoken for. Why would you think that?"

The Amazon continued to glance around, searching for the person who owned the eyes she could feel scorching her heated skin. Across the fire, she met the ice blue orbs that were glaring at her with murderous intent and she shuddered, already feeling the blade she was sure would pierce her heart at any moment.

"Because of her, my Queen," the Amazon said softly, nodding her head towards the shadows.

Gabrielle followed the Amazon's gaze across the fire and growled menacingly when she caught the eyes of her over protective bestfriend staring back at her.

"By the Gods!" Gabrielle said angrily, throwing her hands up in the air as she looked at Xena, who looked back at her with an innocent expression on her face. "What is her problem?"

She continued to hold eye contact with the dark haired women, her emerald orbs blazing until eventually, Xena backed into the shadows once more. Gabrielle smiled at her victory before turning back to the nervous Amazon.

"Now, where we were?" She said with a seductive smile, trailing her fingers lightly over the woman's arm.

"Uh, My Queen," The Amazon said, stepping away from the small blonde. "Sweet Aphrodite, forgive me. I'm sorry, my Queen."

Gabrielle watched in shock as the woman hurriedly turned away and walked towards another group of Amazon's on the other side of the fire. Gabrielle growled, sneering towards the shadows where her friend had dissapeared before walking towards the darkness.

_What is Xena's problem? _The blonde thought angrily as she stalked away from the festival. She was furious with her friend for scaring off another one of her possible bed mates. In every tavern or village in this case, it was always the same. An attractive man or woman would strike up a friendly conversation with her and Xena would glare at them menacingly until they scurried away. _Why does she keep doing this? It's not like she wants me._

Gabrielle closed her eyes at the thought, the pain in her heart almost unbearable. She had loved Xena from the first time she had seen her, dressed in a dirty white shift just outside of Potadeia. Who could blame her? The woman was magnificent, all hard muscle and ocean blue eyes. But it was what was underneath all the cold looks and metal armor that had attracted Gabrielle. As much as she loved the strength that practically seeped from the woman's skin, she loved what the woman percieved as weakness's even more. She loved her kindness, her gentle touch, her sense of humour and the way with words the warrior didn't even know she had.

_Even if I had an army around me, I'd still notice you were missing._

_Even in death, Gabrielle, I will never leave you._

_You talk about trying to find your way, but to me, you are my way._

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me._

Each time Xena showed that side of herself to Gabrielle, the blonde's heart melted. Every innocent touch from her best friend set her skin on fire. Every look the warrior sent her way made her heart race. After more than four years of hiding her feelings, she was starting to go crazy. She wanted so much to tell Xena how she felt, but she was scared. She was scared to be rejected by the one person she loved the most. Besides from a few friendly kisses and loving words spoken when one of them was injured, Xena never gave her any sign that her feelings were the same. So, Gabrielle stayed quiet, holding all her emotions inside. But after they were crucified, all the emotions burst free and she decided if she couldn't have Xena, she'd find someone else. But the warrior was making it very difficult.

Further and further she walked into the thick forest, deep in her thoughts as she moved quietly between the trees until she saw the dark haired warrior leaning against a large oak, inspecting her fingernails.

"Why did you do that?" Gabrielle asked in frustration as she walked towards her friend.

"Do what?" Xena replied, looking up from her nails innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"You scared the shit out of that Amazon!" The blonde replied angrily, poking her index finger into her friend's chest in accusation. "You stood there in all your dark glory and glared at her with those cold eyes until she ran away with her tail between her legs."

Xena looked down at the finger pushing into her chest before raising an eyebrow at the angry Amazon Queen. "I did no such thing. And even if I did, you should be glad. You don't want a woman that runs away with a little intimidation, do you? What kind of life would you have with a woman like that."

"I wasn't looking to spend my life with someone, Xena!" Gabrielle growled, turning around and crossing her arms. "A roll in the hay would have been nice though."

Xena eyes widened, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows shooting underneath her dark bangs. "A roll in the hay?"

"Would that be so bad?" The bard said fiercly, whirling around to face her friend. "Would it be so bad to be loved for a night? To be touched and held and feel like I mean something to someone, for just one night?"

"You never struck me as someone who wanted to be loved for just one night," Xena replied, her voice low and dangerous. "Is that what you want, Gabrielle? To be loved, cherished and touched for a night and then leave it all behind in the morning?"

"What if it is?" Gabrielle whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "If I can't find someone to be with always, why can't I just have it for one night?"

"Because you're worth more than that," Xena said softly, reaching out and gently caressing the bard's cheek. She frowned as the bard turned away from her, running her fingers through her short blonde locks. "You deserved to be loved for more than a night, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders before slumping them in defeat. She was so sexually frustrated, her body ached to be touched but everytime she found someone to share her bed, Xena would send them running and screaming. It didn't make any sense, she was so over protective, acting like a jealous husband.

_A jealous husband._

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, considering the thought with a small smile before slowly turning around to face her friend. She tilted her head as she regarded the dark haired woman in silence, enjoying the way Xena fidgeted nervously under her gaze.

_You are the best thing in my life._

She reconsidered every word, every look and every touch the dark haired woman had given her. Could it be true that maybe Xena felt the same way about her but been scared of rejection as she had herself? The thought seemed impossible that Xena would ever be scared of anything, let alone a small village girl. But as she looked at her bestfriend, the thought became more possible with every passing second.

She gazed into the pale blue eyes of the woman she loved, searching them. She didn't expect what she saw, gasping softly when she found her own feeling's reflected back at her. After all this time, how could she have been so blind? The blue depths of her friend's eyes were full of fear, passion, jealousy and most of all, love.

_She loves me._

She smiled devilishly at the warrior, who looked back at her in confusion as the blonde stepped towards her.

"Does it bother you?" Gabrielle said softly, taking another step towards the warrior. "Does it bother you to think of me with someone else?"

"Of course not," Xena managed to choke out her, her heart beating wildly in her chest as the blonde stepped closer to her. She tried desperately to calm her breathing as Gabrielle stopped in front of her, her head tilted up so that her lips were so close, she'd only have to lean down slightly to press her own against them.

"So," The bard said, her voice low and seductive. "It wouldn't bother you if I touched another woman like this?"

Xena swallowed hard as Gabrielle ran her fingers lightly up and down her arms, caressing her heated skin. She forced herself to keep her eyes open as every nerve in her body came alive, catching the moan in her throat before it slipped from her lips. "No, it wouldn't bother me."

"Hm," Gabrielle muttered, biting her bottom lip and dragging her fingers up Xena's toned arms, carressing the muscles there before moving her hands over broad shoulders and down her best friend's back. "So, you wouldn't mind if I took an Amazon back to my room tonight? You wouldn't care if another woman brought me to climax, over and over?"

As the words fell from her mouth, she dragged her short fingernails down the dark haired woman's back. She smiled devilishly at the gasp that escaped from Xena's mouth, followed by a low moan.

"No," the word was whispered so quietly she had to strain to hear it.

"No?" She repeated, looking up into sky blue eyes now dark with desire. "You wouldn't mind that I screamed someone else's name? Dug my nails into someone else's back? Kissed someone else's lips?"

"No," Xena's growled, her eyes blazing with passion as she rested her hands on the blonde's hips.

"No, you wouldn't mind, or no, you don't want that?" Gabrielle asked breathlessly, but she knew the answer as she looked up into the eyes of the woman she'd loved for so long.

"No, I don't want that," Xena growled before turning them around and pushing Gabrielle against the tree she had been leaning on. "I don't want you with anyone else tonight. Tonight, I want you to kiss my lips, drag your nails down my back, scream my name. Only my name."

"Oh, Xena," Gabrielle whispered before tangling her hands in raven tresses and crashing her lips against her bestfriend's.

It was everything she had ever expected and more. Every nerve in her body caught ablaze, her lips tingled where they touched the soft ones of her friend's. Her heart felt like it would explode from such strong emotions as she pulled herself tighter against the dark haired woman's strong body. She moaned as Xena's teased her lips with her tongue before parting her lips and letting her lover explore all that she had to offer. In those few moments, she gave her everything. Her heart, her mind, her body and soul all belonged to Xena, after just one kiss.

She whimpered into her lover's mouth as she felt slender fingers make their way lightly over her ribs, carressing her exposed skin. Her blood felt like fire coursing through her veins and moments later she felt the hands gently squeeze her backside before lifting her off the ground as she instinctivly wrapped her legs around Xena's waist.

"Just for tonight?" Gabrielle asked breathlessly as Xena kissed down her neck. She tightened her hold in her lover's hair, moaning softly as sharp teeth grazed over sensitive skin.

"No," Xena whispered, pulling away and looking into Gabrielle's emerald eyes. "Not just for tonight. I want you with me everynight, always. Always, Gabrielle."

"I love you," Gabrielle said softly, dropping her forehead against the warrior's.

"I love you too," Xena replied with a small smile, holding her lover tightly as she lowered them to the forest floor. "I have always loved you."

On that night, as their bodies entwined in a passionate dance, the warrior and the bard found their soulmates. Not for just one night but for always and ever after.

**The End**


End file.
